


L'intervista

by Omibombay



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, Romance, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una delle tante interviste per promuovere l’ultimo film, ha un epilogo differente delle altre e porterà Chris a capire che Zach non è più un semplice amico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'intervista

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: RPF - Attori - Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: one shot  
> Personaggi: Christopher Pine, Zachary Quinto  
> Coppia: slash  
> Pairing: Pine/Quinto  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: Zachary Quinto e Christopher Pine non mi appartengono. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro per il puro gusto di scrivere.

Dietro le quinte dello studio televisivo c’è parecchio fermento.  
Christopher Pine lancia un’occhiata al suo collega e amico Zachary Quinto, il quale si volta e sorride, pochi istanti prima che la conduttrice del programma annunci il loro nome.  
Accolti dallo scrosciante applauso del pubblico in sala, i due si siedono sul divano difronte alla giovane donna che gli sorride amabile.  
Tra risate e battute l’intervista comincia, i due attori emergenti hanno partecipato a molti programmi del genere, il copione si ripete ogni volta nel medesimo modo.  
Bene o male le domande sono sempre le stesse e le risposte che loro possono dare sono vincolate.  
Inaspettatamente però, verso la fine del tempo dedicato loro, la conversazione prende una piega differente e non concordata.  
La giovane donna si sistema gli occhiali a goccia e sorride beffarda in direzione dei due promettenti attori.  
“Che cosa ne pensate del rapporto che lega il capitano Kirk al suo primo ufficiale Spock?” domanda con un ampio sorriso che fa intendere ai due che la donna ha una sua personale visione sui citati personaggi.  
“Sono colleghi e sono amici, li lega un’amicizia profonda che va saldandosi via via…” spiega Chris e si volta verso Zach che annuisce confermando le sue parole.  
“Un po’ come voi due?”  
“Beh credo sia inevitabile, lavorare a stretto contatto per tanto tempo porta le persone ad avvicinarsi, tra me e Chris c’è stata empatia nel momento stesso in cui ci siamo stretti la mano, il primo giorno di lavoro.”  
“È vero tra noi si è creato una sorta di…”  
“Legame?” lo incalza la donna sporgendosi verso di lui.  
Chris ride e annuisce mentre Zachary scuote la testa sorridendo a sua volta.  
“Siete consci del fatto che in rete ci sono moltissimi racconti sui vostri personaggi.”  
“Oh sì… il mondo delle fanfiction è vasto, la fantasia non ha limiti, inoltre mi sono documentato la prima fanfiction slash è stata proprio su Spock e Kirk” spiega Zachary, lui e Chris hanno passato parecchio tempo a navigare in rete divertendosi molto.  
Il sorriso sul volto della donna si allarga, confermando ai due la loro teoria.  
“Ci sono anche racconti su voi due.”  
Chris ride accavallando le gambe voltandosi verso il collega il quale lo sta guardando e cerca qualcosa nello sguardo chiaro di Chris quindi si sporge verso di lui.  
“Ogni scusa è buona per alimentare questa tendenza” dice e poi accade tutto troppo in fretta perché Christopher riesca a mantenere la lucidità.  
Senza preavviso le labbra di Zach sono sulle sue è solo una lieve pressione nulla di più, ma basta per sconvolgerlo nel profondo.  
Non fa nemmeno in tempo a razionalizzare quello che prova che il suo amico si allontana strizzandogli un occhio e facendo un cenno verso la conduttrice che sorride quasi in estasi.  
Chris si lecca le labbra e non sa che cosa dire, Zachary l’ha colto alla sprovvista e non sembra minimamente turbato da quanto è appena accaduto. Lui invece sente il cuore rombargli nelle orecchie e coglie solo una frase del collega.  
“Siamo attori” ride Zach.  
Christopher riprende il controllo di sé “Ha ragione!” sostiene “Ora l’audience della tua puntata sarà alle stelle” la prende in giro, stringe le mani sui pantaloni scuri per evitare che Zach si accorga del tremore che le animavano.  
L’intervista si conclude e loro abbandonano lo studio scortati da alcuni tecnici.  
Quando sono soli nell’ascensore tra loro cala il silenzio, Chris non ha il coraggio di quadrarlo in faccia, nella mente gli rimbomba ancora quel -Siamo attori-  
“Chris?”  
Il giovane alza i suoi occhi azzurri in quelli dell’altro che comprende che qualcosa non va.  
“Hai voglia di mangiare un boccone insieme?”  
Scuote la testa con forza “No” risponde secco.  
L’ascensore arriva nel garage e le porte si aprono.  
“Va tutto bene?” chiede seguendolo lungo l’autorimessa, i loro passi rimbombano nel silenzio.  
Chris si volta all’improvviso tanto che l’altro rischia di andargli addosso.  
“Perché mi hai baciato?”  
La domanda sembra cogliere il suo collega alla sprovvista, ma si riprende subito.  
“Era quello che si aspettava, ha pilotato tutta l’intervista per quell’epilogo.”  
Il giovane biondo annuisce appena: è vero. Zachary ha solo colto la palla al balzo.  
Si volta e si avvia verso la macchina; ignora il richiamo dell’altro uomo, sale sul veicolo e sgommando lascia l’edificio.

***

Passano quatto giorni e Cristopher sta da schifo e non riesce a capire perché.  
Il suo amico lo ha chiamato un paio di volte, ma lui non ha risposto e l’altro ha desistito.  
Si rende conto che si sta comportando come un idiota, ma deve capire perché sta così male.  
Esce di casa in tenuta da jogging, sono le sei del mattino, arriva al parco e, con le cuffie nelle orecchie, prende a percorrere il solito percorso. È così assorto nei suoi pensieri che non si rende nemmeno conto che inizia a piovere.  
La sua mente è concertata su un’unica persona: Zachary.  
Lui e Zach sono colleghi, poi sono diventati amici, tra loro si è creata subito un’affinità particolare, durante le riprese di Star Trek erano sempre insieme sul set e fuori, poi l’amicizia è continuata anche se erano lontani, si sentivano quasi quotidianamente.  
Le battute su loro due si sprecavano complice anche il rapporto dei due personaggi che interpretavano.  
Sono amici… allora perché diamine Zach lo ha baciato e perché lui si sentiva così… perso?  
Si ferma per riprendere fiato, toglie gli auricolari e solleva il viso verso il cielo, la pioggia gli picchietta la pelle è zuppo ma non gli importa.  
Si lecca le labbra fredde e rievoca nella mente il tocco caldo della bocca di Zachary sulla sua, un brivido corre lungo la schiena e non di freddo bensì di eccitazione.   
Si rende conto che vuole sperimentare ancora quella sensazione, più a lungo più approfonditamente.  
Si siede su una panchina prendendosi la testa tra le mani, cosa gli sta succedendo? Possibile che si sia innamorato di Zachary.  
Quando finisce di formulare quel pensiero, sta stranamente meglio.  
Solleva lo sguardo e si accorge che qualcuno lo sta proteggendo con l’ombrello.  
Due occhi scuri lo fissano preoccupati “Hai intenzione di ammalarti?” domanda corrucciato.  
“Come mi hai trovato?” chiede sorpreso alzandosi in piedi.  
“Me lo hai detto tu che vieni a corre qui”   
Il parco è pressoché deserto sia per l’ora, ma soprattutto per il tempo.  
“Sono preoccupato Christopher, rifiuti le mie telefonate, non rispondi ai messaggi” inizia nella sua voce traspare tutta la sua preoccupazione, già il fatto che lo ha chiamato Christopher dovrebbe metterlo in allarme.  
Il giovane biondo si passa la lingua sulle labbra, ha paura di dire o fare qualunque cosa, non vuole compromettere l’amicizia che c’è tra loro.  
“È per il bacio durante l’intervista, non è vero?” domanda, passandosi una mano tra i capelli scuri.  
“Mi hai chiesto perché l’ho fatto.”  
Cristopher non vuole sentire, ha paura che ciò che dirà non sarà quello che lui desidera, così prima che l’altro possa aggiungere altro, si sporge verso di lui e lo bacia.  
Per un terribile istante non succede niente, sono immobili labbra contro labbra, poi la pioggia prende a cadere su di loro, perché Zach ha abbandonato l’ombrello per cingergli la vita con un braccio e con l’altra affonda nei suoi capelli chiari facendogli piegare la testa indietro, violando la sua bocca con la lingua, in un bacio profondo e affamato.  
Chris si aggrappa a lui come un uomo a una tavola in mezzo all’oceano, quel bacio gli sta togliendo tutto: il respiro, la forza nelle gambe, la ragione.  
È Zachary a mettere fine a quel contatto profondo e umido, fronte contro fronte, il respiro irregolare mescolato a suo.  
“Perché mi hai baciato?” lo interroga ponendo la stessa domanda che gli aveva fatto Chris solo qualche giorno prima.  
“Era quello che ti aspettavi, hai pilotato la conversazione per questo epilogo” risponde ed un sorriso gli piega le labbra, mentre si protende a baciarlo ancora, sotto la piaggia battente incurante di tutto e tutti.


End file.
